Teardrops on My Guitar
by NotCallingYouATruther
Summary: My version of how Max reacts to Lissa and Fang's little kiss.I am just plain HORRIBLE at summaries! FIRST FANFIC! Like three cuss words so yeah.Music fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys typing this on iPod notes so sorry for any weird random words or anything. Yeah so this is my first fan fic sooooooooooo... PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DO! It's a song fic just so you know it's based on Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my Guitar. RandR!

%*%*%*%*%

Uuughh! I HATE Fang! Okay, maybe I don't hate him but still!

I mean as soon as I sort of realize after a little help from my Voice that I like him he goes and starts sucking face with that Red Haired Wonder slut named Lissa Rains! I swear her last name is what happens whenever she's around!

How could Fang my best friend do this to me? I thought Angel told me he loves me and she said NOT as a friend or sister. Guess her mind reading was wrong. Her mind reading is never wrong though!

Uuuuggghhh! I need to relax. I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for about ten minutes but then I got bored.

Then I remembered, Ella had been teaching me guitar lessons and it helped me stay calm so maybe if I played and sang it could me calm down!

I took Ella's guitar out from under her bed and sat on mine. Then for about an hour of writing, thinking, playing, and singing I finally came up with something. I played it to myself to see how it sounded.

" Fang looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see. That I want and I need everything that we could be. I bet shes beautiful that girl he doesn't talk about 'cause she's got everything that I have to live without.

Fang talks to me I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny that I can't even see anyone when he's with me.

He doesn't say he's so in love. That he's finally got it right but I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.

'Cause he's reasons for the teardrops on this guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car that I keep singing don't know why I do.

Fang walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes so perfectly the kind of flawless I sort of wanna be. She better hold him tight. Give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause he's the reason for the teardrops on this guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing to don't know why I do.

* instrumental*

So I drive home alone and as I turn out the lights I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight.

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on this guitar. The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. He's the time given up when there's never enough and he's all that I need to fall into.

Fang looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see."

Once I finished I realized I was crying. How could Fang, my best friend and huge crush break my heart so bad I, the unbreakable almost never crying Maximum Ride cry?

When I looked up I realized standing there was guess who. If you guessed anyone other than Fang you are totally wrong.

A/N: Oooooh so should I make a second chapter? Oh yeah I forgot the disclaimer at the top so here

Disclaimer: I need own Maximum Ride or any of Taylor Swifts songs. Pooh

RandR! PLZ for me? Tell you what if I get at least three reviews I'll write another chapter. K?

3,

MRO


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Wow TEN reviews! I'm so honored. Thx to EVERYONE who reviewed (even if it was hate mail so far I only got one though). Some (**cough** hate mail*cough*) I didn't really let's just say appreciate but I got over it. K well here u are. You guys asked for it ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride *sob***

Well, speak of the devil. Please say he didn't hear that. PLEASE! Dear lord I beg of you!

"Ummm," he scratched his neck" nice song?"

And he heard it.

" Go ahead laugh. Just don't tell the others or I will make your food for a month!"

I could practically hear him gulp and shudder.

" I thought you couldn't sing."

"Gee, thanks every girl wants to hear that!"

" Not like that. I mean every time you did sing you well... You sucked."

Ah that's what I hate and love about Fang. He tells you straight up. Wait! I hate him right now right okay. Oh he's still here right.

" I pretended. So um did you hear the whole thing."

"Yep"

"And the names?"

"Yep"

" Oh. Well then. Ummmm."

" Do you really feel that way?"

"I don't know. Sorta.. I guess."

" Well um I was wondering..."

"Yeeeeeeessss?" Is he really?

"Uhh what are you doing Saturday?"

He IS! He ACTUALLY asked me out! Oh my gosh! EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP! Sorry TOTAL Nudge moment. Ok act casual.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary. Why?" Here it comes!

"Well um do you... no it's stupid."

"What is?"

"Ok I'll say it. Max do you wanna go on a date with me Saturday?"

" Well let me check my schedule." I walked over to my bedroom door.

" MOOOOOOM! ARE WE DOING ANYTHING SATURDAY?"

"NOOOOOOO!" I turned back to Fang.

"Your lucky. I can just squeeze you in."

"Cool, fiveish?"

"Sounds good."

"K well I'll go then."

"Just go"

**A/N I know REALLY OOC especially Max but oh well! This was one of the quickest story chapters ever written so sorry if it's suckish. Read my other story Love, Hate, and... BROTHERS? Better than my sucky summary. It mostly sucks cause I didn't have enough letters to type the whole thing. To some peeps that reviewed, yes I did mean to put doesn't and didn't cause well he didn't and Fang. So R&R! Sorry if it sucks!**

Reviews=Love

Love=Inspiration

Inspiration=(maybe!) Update

(got this off someone forget who's story I just loved it!)


	3. Chapter 3

Soo so soooooooooo sorry! Ok so just so you know I just might write another chapter for all you Teardrops on my guitar readers. IF you guys review. Now for why I haven't updated in what feels like FOREVER! Well, it's a few things.

1. I went to overnight summer camp. UBER FUN!

2. My mom doesn't let me on her computer except for homework.

3. I'm lazy.

So that means I can't update till I'm at my dads. LRAB readers don't worry I have another chappie written. I would put it up now but I like to tweak it till it's PERFECT! So expect updates soon people I'm with my dad till next Sunday!

(less than sign)+3= heart,

MRO


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated sooner would've last night but stupid Irene made the Internet go down. Anywho here is le chapier! **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR TAYLOR SWIFTS SONG!**

When I told Nudge and Els they completely FLIPPED OUT. They started talking about what I was going to wear and my make up and hair. I could tell that Saturday would be wonderful and torturous at the same time.

"Guys, guys! SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK FOR A SEC!" That shut them up.

"Okay thank you. I do not want to be a Barbie doll! I am going to wear what I want to wear! Not what you two want what I want. Okay? Okay."

"Oh Ella she thinks we're not gonna do anything to her! How funny!" Then they laughed at me.

"Okay so maybe she should wear your red dress with the white heels?" Nudge said.

"Ooh that would look cute! And maybe curl her hair?"

I tuned out after that. But then I heard the word shopping and I freaked. "No! Un uh! I am not going shopping!"

"Unless you want to wear my tight PINK dress yes you are." Stupid Ella. I love her but I hate her so so much.

"Fine.". Then I went to the living room and watched TV while I pouted.

"IGGY!"

"WHAT?"

"I WANT SOME BACON!"

"TOO BAD!"

"PLEEEAAASE? YOU CAN HAVE SOME TOO!"

"FINE!"

Hee hee hee. He can't resist the bacon. Ha ha ha!

About twenty minutes later I was eating my bacon sitting next to Iggy and watching the Simpsons Movie.

"So you and Fang huh?"

" How did you know?"

"Everyone in this house knows! One cause of you and the Fashionistas were screaming at each other about what you were going to wear. Two Angel is going around telling everyone who will listen. And three Fang told me."

"Stupid Angel" *I heard that and that's mean* -Too bad- *I could tell Fang how much you like him and all those dreams and the pictures* -Angel don't you dare-

"Fang!" I heard from upstairs.

"NO! No no no no no no no no NO!" I screamed running up the stairs using my warp speed.

I got to the little devil (I swear I'm going to change her name to that) and slammed a hand over her mouth right when Fang walked into her room.

" What is it Ange?"

" Oh, nothing Fang."

"Um,ok. See you later you two." And winked.

Then he left oh thank god! Fang would've witnessed a murder scene.

********Blah blah blah blah... this is a line... Blah blah blah... let's name it Fnick in honor of the dreamy Fang...Blah blah blah...******

I should have seen it coming. I should have known. My worst fears were coming true. No I wasn't dying! It was WORSE! I was forced to...GO SHOPPING!

It is TORTURE! First we went to Aeropostale, then American Eagle, then Abercrombie... Oh DANG IT I actually KNOW what stores we went in!

Finally, we went into some dress store.

"Nope, nuh uh! I will not! Max and dresses not a very good mix!"

"Please Max? I mean you wanna look good on you and Fang's first date don't cha?"

"I don't care and I doubt he would either."

"Pllleeeeeaaassse?"

Damn you Bambi eyes.

"Fine."

"YAY!" they squealed.

Then we started looking through the dresses. Or more like they threw different dresses at me, shoved me in a dressing room, and told me to try it on.

Some of those things looked like shirts instead of dresses. It looked like something Lissa would wear. Finally I had enough.

"Okay Nudge, Ella? Can I pick out something for me? Pleeaaase?"

"Fine just show it to us first so we can approve your choice."

Thank you dear Lord!

I started going through the racks and I finally noticed one. I pulled it off and... actually really liked it. I went to show Nudge and Ella.

"Hey guys, how bout this?"

"That's cuuuute!" Go try it on!"

When I came out I swear I thought they were statues. All they did was stare and gape.

"Is it ok?"

"IT'S PERFECT!"they screamed.

Then I went to change and we payed for it. What does it look like? You'll find out... eventually.

**Yeah the real reason… there are sooooo many (like three) that I like so I'm letting YOU yes you choose! So get over to my profile and VOTE PEOPLE!**

**-E or MRO**


	5. Chapter 5

*Fang POV*

Ugh I'm befuzzled (I'm pretty sure that's a real word...)

I have not the slightest itty bitty clue of where to take Max on our date! Where do you take your best friend for like... EVER on a date? I sure have no flipping clue!

Wait... wait one second. Maybe just maybe... NO I'm not THAT desperate. Or am I? Yes I am. Great now I'm talking to myself. Well, might as well get it over with.

"Hey, Iggy!"

"What?"

"Come here!"

"Can you hold? I'm about to beat Nudge at MarioKart! Go Baby Peach! Go! Man, why'd I pick the stroller bike?"

We sometimes wonder if the scientists dropped his test tube or something.

A few minutes later he came up pouting. "Stupid Nudge. Stupid Bowser. So what's up duuuude?"

"Oh Iggy, I worry about you. But um well I have absolutely NO idea where to take Max."

"Wow, you really are desperate aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Well um. Hmmmm... This is hard! Oh I got it! You can take her to the beach! Plus you'll be able to see her in a bathing suit!"

"No, too cheesy. And I don't think she would want to."

"Yeah, your right. Ummmm movies? No that's cheesy too. ..."

After about a minute of going down down DOWN into his "brain**"(A/N I really do love Iggy even though I keep sorta trash talkin him. He's HILARIOUS.)** I'm just guessing that he thought of something.

" I GOT IT!" Then he went around my room dancing and singing " i got it I got it I g-g-got it"

"Ok I get it you thought of something. Now will you tell me what it is?"

"Mmmmmmm... NAH!"

"WHAT come on Igmeister. Pleeeeaaassse?"

Then I did a stupid excuse of Bambi eyes.

"Ok even though you look so stupid and hilarious right now I still won't. Unleeeessss... you say I am the awesomestiest smarticlest person in the entire history of the history of the world AND you must give me a back and feet massages."

"Fine fine just TELL ME!"

"Ok so a few days ago Nudge and Ella were talking and I overheard something about this new karaoke restaurant a few blocks away. So how about there?"

"Hmm sounds pretty cool. Nice, Iggy."

"Thank you very much, my dear Fangypoo. Now," he put his foot on the table. "rub ze foot"

A/N: Yep changed it up a bit. Hopefully it doesn't suck that bad. Well you guys are very very lucky to have a writer like me cause here it is 2:30 in the morning and I'm writing/updating just for you guys! But I really did it because the poll is all tied up. So GO VOTE! Oh and also review pm or email me. I'll answer if you ask me to! Might take a while but I will!

(less than) +3=heart,

MRO or E


End file.
